


Whiling Away the Days

by Kinni



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Multi, Noodle Incidents, Polyamory, Suggestive language, Trapped in a Simulation, chatfic, everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinni/pseuds/Kinni
Summary: After 10 years trapped in the virtual world, the 16 Ultimates finally see the light. However, waiting for it may be even harder than what they went through before. Because of that, Kaede creates a Chatroom for all of them so they can support each other even more than they already had.Everyone knows this is going to be a ridiculous experience, since they're all half-mad already, but they don't care as long as they can share it with each other.





	1. Plans for Assassination

**Akamatsu Kaede** created chatroom ‘Whiling Away the Days’. **Akamatsu Kaede** invited **Gokuhara Gonta** , **Yumeno Himiko** , **Shinguuji Korekiyo** and thirteen others to the chatroom

 **Harukawa Maki** : Kaede... You know I trust you to the point where I would jump into a volcano if you asked... But is this really a good idea?

 **Momota Kaito** : what do u mean, Maki Roll?

 **Harukawa Maki** : My intuition is saying that this could end up like a sequel to “the war of the roses of the toilet paper rolls”.

 **Momota Kaito** : u mean like... “Return of the War of the Roses: The Paper Rolls for You”?

 **Akamatsu Kaede** changed name to **Atlas with a Skirt**

 **Atlas with a Skirt** : I hav very good reasons 4 doing that

 **Atlas with a Skirt** : First of all:

 **Momota Kaito** : wat, u can change your names?

 **Momota Kaito** changed name to **Luminary of the Cyberspace**

 **Harukawa Maki** changed name to **If my glare could kill...**

 **Yumeno Himiko** changed name to **part-time performer, full-time mage**

 **Korekiyo’s Sister** changed name to **Onee-san Spirit**

 **Gokuhara Gonta** changed name to **ladybugs and gentleman**

 **Chabashira Tenko** changed name to **degenerate female**

 **Saihara Shuuichi** changed name to **I never said it was a panda**

 **A** **mami** **Rantaro** changed name to **not a womanizer**

 **Ouma Kokichi** changed name to **Viva la Revolucion!**

 **Shinguuji Korekiyo** changed name to **Humanity is Beautiful**

 **Idabashi Kiibo** changed name to **aiming for a law degree**

 **Yonaga Angie** changed name to **do you have a minute to talk about Atua?**

 **Shirogane Tsumugi** changed name to **my plain is late**

 **Iruma Miu** changed name to **Talk dirty to me**

 **Hoshi Ryoma** changed name to **Long way 2go**

 **Toujou Kirumi** changed name to **Service with a smile**

 **Atlas with a Skirt** : As 1 was saying... there are reasons for that

 **Atlas with a Skirt** : Do u guys no how long we’ve been trapped inside this similutation?

 **If my glare could kill...** : *Simulation. And no, I don’t know.

 **Service with a smile** : That’s not surprising. We would be even crazier if we really kept track of the time. But if I were to make an educated guess... I’d say we have experienced over ten subjective years here.

 **I never said it was a panda** : wat. 10 years?

 **Service with a smile** : Exactly. In the beginning, I did keep track of the time, but around two years in, that made me a little crazy.

 **my plain is late** : wait... was that y u suddenly appeared in my room 1 night dressed like Kokichi an insisted we play strip Battleship?

 **Service with a smile** : Precisely. After that, lost track of time intentionally to try and keep a better handle on my sanity.

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : ummmm seriously? That would have been so cool 2 see. Now I’m sad...

 **my plain is late** : we can roleplay that later, if u want.

 **Atlas with a Skirt** : getting beck on topic... that was a lot o time. And we’re only still relatively sane becos we could rely on each other. But now that we no the simulation is gonna end in 3 years, thanks for that Miu

 **Talk dirty to me** : call me Queen!

 **Atlas with a Skirt** : thanks for that My Queen<3\. Now that we no that, that’s when we should be relying on each other even +

 **ladybugs and gentleman** : why is that?

 **Atlas with a Skirt** : becaus with a deadline, it’s 2 easy 2 end up keeping track on time 2 much without meaning 2. This is a problem that could happen with all of us, so it could end up as bad as the judgement of the polar bear.

 **not a womanizer** : I THOUGH WE AGREED TO NEVER MENTION THAT AGAIN? DIDN’T WE EVEN SIGN A CONTRACT?

 **Atlas with a Skirt** : sory, Rantaro. But the contract directly states that me, as the leader, am allowed to talk about it if that might be needed to prevent such a thing from happening again. It’s all in legalese, but it’s there.

 **not a womanizer** : Kiibo... y would u put that in there?

 **aiming for a law degree** : Kokichi convinced me to.

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : I couldn’t allow something like that 2 happen again! Miu was the one who had to snap us out of it! Miu!

 **Talk dirty to me** : Normally I’d say f u, but in this case I agree. There’s something very wrong if I’m the 1 who has to be reasonable.

 **not a womanizer** : I understand... but can we talk about literally anything else right now? Even the Atua sectarian wars would be a better topic.

 **aiming for a law degree** : Atua sectarian wars? I don’t remember that.

 **Humanity is Beautiful** : That was when we were all convinced that we were the true priestess of Atua, and ended up coming into conflict due to differences in our interpretation of the dogma. Religion has very frequently led to conflicts. And it’s not a surprise you forgot. Your doctrine involved self-flagellation via electrocution, and may have fried a few circuits.

 **aiming for a law degree** : Even the men? But the post of priestess of Atua is female only, isn’t it?

 **Humanity is Beautiful** : We all thought we were girls, too. We even dressed the part.

 **Onee-san Spirit** : In retrospect, that was one of the few good things about that whole debacle...

 **do you have a minute to talk about Atua?** : those were dark days... but Atua still thinks you could have been a good co-priestess, Tenko.

 **degenerate female:** Thanks for that, but I should be able to do more good as simply a follower. Though, if you want a temporary substitute to be able to take a vacation...

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** and all that just proves my point. Were teetering on the edge here, and that is the reason y I made this chatroom. The intention is for all of us to remain in constant contact, so we may nip any potential crisis in the bud. We shall talk about anything and everything, so none of us ever gets left alone with their thoughts.

 **I never said it was a panda** : if thats the case, I guess its fine...

 **If my glare could kill...** : That seems like it would end up with all of us developing a severe case of co-dependency... Well, more severe than we already have, anyway...

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** sure, but that’s still better than a total breakdown. If that ends up being the only long-term effect of all this, I consider my job well done. We could try dealing with that later.

 **Luminary of the Cyberspace:** well, I’m convinced. Kaito Momota will give his support to Kaede’s idea!

 **do you have a minute to talk about Atua?** : Atua also agrees with that plan. Which is not surprising, since Kaede is the chosen one <3.

 **Long way 2go** : When did u become the chosen one, Kaede?

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** yesterday night, when I spent the night in her room. Though I still don’t know what are my actual responsibilities as the chosen one.

 **do you have a minute to talk about Atua?** : Just keep being you and Atua will be happy.

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** Thanks. But back 2 the main subject... I assume no one has any actual objections to the plan.

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : I’d object just for objections sake, but that seems to much fun to miss out on. I’m in.

 **If my glare could kill...** : I already said I trust you... And while this is probably going to end up a clusterfuck, I agree that not doing it could end up even worse. I’m in.

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** And it looks like no one has any objections. Thanks guys, I’m sure we can get through this if we work together... Though I’m a little worried about what will happen after...

 **Luminary of the Cyberspace:** huh? Why is that?

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** We still don’t know why the sense of time in this simulation get so stretched when we were only supposed to stay inside for a week. If that was only a computer error or something it would be fine, but if someone actually planned to put us in this situation... Then I’ll end up becoming a murderer.

 **If my glare could kill...** : Hey! Threatening to kill people is my thing.

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** Sorry, Maki, but I’m not going to back down from this. And besides, you’re not the only one here who has killed people. Ryoma did the same thing and you don’t hear him complaining.

 **Long way 2go** : Meh, they were assholes anyway. They deserved it.

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** That’s the spirit!

 **I never said it was a panda** : well... I don’t like this thing about killing... but if you need to, I could make a plan to make sure you’re not caught...

 **part-time performer, full-time mage** : I could use my magic to make sure it goes well... And also do a show to distract everyone.

 **Service with a smile** : I can clean up the crime scene to make sure there are no clues left behind.

 **If my glare could kill...** : Ahh... I guess I could teach you a few tricks to make sure everything goes smoothly.

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** I love you guys <3! You’re the best friends anyone could ask for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chatfic I liked got deleted. So I started writing this to heal the wound in my soul.


	2. Planning an Activity

[...]

 **Humanity is Beautiful** : Waffles.

 **Onee-san Spirit** : I’m kinda in the mood for a cake, actually. Miu, when is my body gonna get fixed?

 **Talk dirty to me** : I’m working as hard as I can! The improvements we discussed aren’t that easy to implement!

 **do you have a minute to talk about Atua** : If it is really urgent, I guess we could always do the ritual again. I would like some cake, myself.

 **degenerate female:** That actually reminds me of Himiko’s most recent anniversary. Kirumi hid herself inside the cake, it was great.

 **part-time performer, full-time mage** : It really was... She was quite a sight...

 **Luminary of the Cyberspace:** actually... It’s been a while since we last did something all together. So how about we hold a video game tournament?

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** That could be fun, but we should plan things properly so that everyone gets to have fun and no one is left behind.

 **Long way 2go** : First, we need to think about which game we will play.

 **Luminary of the Cyberspace:** I actually already thought bout that. How about we play Dario Golf? it’s based in skill and we can compete easily by comparing stroke numbers.

 **Talk dirty to me** : Haha, u said “stroke”.

 **part-time performer, full-time mage** : ignoring Miu’s comment... I think this could b fun. But how about we also have another competition style?

 **my plain is late** : what do u have in mind, Himiko?

 **part-time performer, full-time mage** : a shot performance competition! Each of us chooses a course and tries to do an impressive trick shot!

 **do you have a minute to talk about Atua** : Hm, that could work. We could have everyone vote on their five favorites b sides themselves, an use that to decide the winners.

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** That’s a good idea. Does any1 else have another proposal?

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : let’s compete to see who can make the best avatar!

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** Hmm, we could use the same judging method as the performance, so I guess that’s alright. Anything else...?

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** … Looks like theres no more suggestions. In that case, lets move on to the next item on the agenda.

 **I never said it was a panda** : ...we have an agenda?

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** ;). Kirumi, could u please <3...?

 **Service with a smile** : The next item in the agenda concerns the snacks we will need to prepare.

 **I never said it was a panda** : of course Kirumi would already have an agenda planned. Y didnt I think of it before?

 **do you have a minute to talk about Atua** : so were getting to that, are we? Guess I should do the ritual after all, so Korekiyo’s sister isn’t left out of the games and snacks.

 **Onee-san Spirit** : I have a name, you know?

 **do you have a minute to talk about Atua** : u’ll always be Korekiyo’s sister to me.

 **I never said it was a panda** : ^^

 **Service with a smile** : ^^

**Atlas with a Skirt:** **^^**

**Viva la Revolucion!** : ^^

 **my plain is late** : ^^

 **part-time performer, full-time mage** : ^^

 **Long way 2go** : ^^

**Luminary of the Cyberspace:** **^^**

**Talk dirty to me** : ^^

**degenerate female:** **^^**

**not a womanizer** : ^^

 **aiming for a law degree** **:** ^^

 **If my glare could kill...** : ^^

 **ladybugs and gentleman** : ^^

 **Onee-san Spirit** : I guess this is what they call majority rule... but well, about the ritual, should we just do it like always, you get the left side and I get the right?

 **do you have a minute to talk about Atua** : yeah, no reason to change things up atm, we’ll need 2 be in top form for the competition.

 **Onee-san Spirit** : Right then. So Shin-chan, could you prepare the things for the ritual?

 **Humanity is Beautiful** : Already on it. No worries.

 **Service with a smile** : Going back to the matter of the snacks. In order to make things easier, how about I simply prepare all your usual favorites? It’s not like you’re going to waste what you don’t eat, since this is still a simulation.

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** As expected of Kirumi, though you’re not perfect, you’re not far off either.

 **Service with a smile** : Are you talking about my troubles with Konjac root? Because I am proud to say that I’ve been having some success in overcoming that.

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** Actually, I was referring to ur irrational hatred of roombas.

 **Service with a smile** : THOSE ANNOYING PIECES OFF- ahem... I can see what you mean.

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** so, after that, we have the hardest part... the seating arrangements.

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : I call shotgun!

 **Luminary of the Cyberspace:** we’re not gonna bring the car inside again, Kokichi. Not after the last time.

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : ahhhhh...

 **ladybugs and gentleman** : Kirumi likes to be able to serve everyone, so she should be in the middle together with the snacks!

 **Service with a smile** : Thanks for the suggestion, Gonta! If everyone is okay with it, I’d gladly take the position.

 **Long way 2go** : I’m okay with it. U could get the big round seat so you can lie down and stretch to reach everyone.

 **part-time performer, full-time mage** : Oh, I like that idea <3!

 **do you have a minute to talk about Atua** : keep ur skirt on, Himiko :p.

 **Talk dirty to me** : So, since this has been decided, we need 2 think about the rest of the places. Like which people would share the sofa.

 **not a womanizer** : Wait a moment... didn’t you have a special software 2 help with that?

 **Talk dirty to me** : I had it, but I had to cannibalize it for parts 2 make my device to determine our release date. I did not have the chance to remake it since them I’ve been so busy... even tho I’m the amazing girl genius, even I have my limits. All of u have ur own requests, and I can only take so many of you all at once.

 **I never said it was a panda** : ok... about sharing the sofa... I think we could fit three people comfortably in it, four if we include the laps. Since Himiko is basically every1’s little sister, I think she’s perfect 4 that.

 **part-time performer, full-time mage** : hey! I resent that little sister comment. Did u forget that I’m pretty much the same age as all of you?

 **If my glare could kill...** : it’s not a question of age, it’s a question of feeling.

 **not a womanizer** : sry guys, but I’m with Himiko on this 1, she definitely does not feel like a lil sis to me.

 **part-time performer, full-time mage** : thanks, Rantaro! Good to no that at least someone is on my side!

 **If my glare could kill...** : really, Rantaro? But don’t you have little sisters?

 **not a womanizer** : it’s exactly bc I have little sisters that I can’t see Himiko as 1. If I did see Himiko that way, then after everything we all have done... I wouldn’t be able 2 look my sisters in the eyes anymore, after I finally find them.

 **Humanity is Beautiful** : I don’t see the problem.

 **Onee-san Spirit** : Neither do I.

 **not a womanizer** : of course u 2 wouldn’t...

 **Luminary of the Cyberspace:** speaking of that. How are things going with ur plan to find them?

 **not a womanizer** : I’m pretty confident. A lot of u guys already promised 2 help.

 **I never said it was a panda** : I decided to use my detective skills 2 help find them. it’s a better use than dealing with murders or whatever.

 **Service with a smile** : As the Prime-Minister, I shall use every bit of influence I possess in order to help as well.

 **Humanity is Beautiful** : I’ve made a lot of contacts in my travels. It should help as well.

 **do you have a minute to talk about Atua** : Atua will provide support.

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : D.I.C.E is on the case.

 **Talk dirty to me** : i can’t really do the most important work of the dna detector while were still trapped here, but I already did a lot of the secondary stuff, and it will be a priority once we’re out.

 **If my glare could kill...** : that’s something i don’t get. Isn’t this place a perfect simulation of reality? You can build a lot of inventions, so what’s the problem with that one.

 **Talk dirty to me** : calling this a perfect simulation of reality is a huge overstatement. Do u have any idea how much information there is in a single strand of dna? The simulation can take a lot of things into account, but completely replicating the dna of one person, much less fifteen? This amount of information is 2 big, there is no way it’ll fit!

 **If my glare could kill...** : ...if u didn’t insist in speaking like that, it would be much easier 4 people to recognize how smart you are...

 **Service with a smile** : Okay, I believe that we are now finished with the tangent within the other tangent, so let’s go back to the previous discussion. It was about who were going to sit at the sofa.

 **do you have a minute to talk about Atua** : I believe that the best way 2 solve this question would be asking who among us are feeling particularly affectionate today, since they will end up very close.

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** that’s a good idea! And I would like to offer myself for the position <3.

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : since I can’t get shotgun, I guess I might as well...

 **degenerate female:** don’t be such a tsundere Kokichi, you know you want it. Also, I would like to join in as well!

 **Luminary of the Cyberspace:** The Luminary of the Stars also wishes to be a part of that!

 **do you have a minute to talk about Atua** : … It seems like you’re the only ones. That makes things easier: there are 4 people, but since 1 of them is Kokichi, everything ends up fitting neatly.

 **Service with a smile** : Moving on, then. The next top of discussion should be who will get to sit in the nice armchair.

[…]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an ordinary day.
> 
> Also, I have good news: The fanfic that inspired this one has been reposted and continued!


	3. Discussing Talents Part 1

(…)

 **degenerate female:** now, that was an epic burn. that one is going on the history books. I don’t think Kaito’s ever going to live this down.

 **Luminary of the Cyberspace:** can we talk about something else now? ...anything else?

 **aiming for a law degree** **:** actually... earlier today I remembered that we never actually talked about the results of our Ultimate Talent project.

 **degenerate female:** … I’m conflicted. I rly wanted to keep talking about Angie’s awesome burn, but that is also a subject I’m interested in.

 **degenerate female:** guess Kaito’s getting a reprieve for now.

 **Luminary of the Cyberspace:** thanks I guess.

 **aiming for a law degree** **:** in that case, I shall take it upon myself to decide the order in which we will speak. The first one should be... Kirumi.

 **Service with a smile** : I don’t mind, but how are you deciding this?

 **aiming for a law degree** **:** Random number generator.

 **Service with a smile** : That makes sense. Well, since I’m the first, I should establish a good framework for the following.

 **Service with a smile** : My Ultimate Maid training was focused upon the learning of muscle control, so as to perform any basic task flawlessly, but perhaps the mental aspects were the most important. Everyone is different, and all have their own paths to reaching the Joy of Service.

 **Service with a smile** : I’d say that the people who reached the highest level among all of you were Miu, Kaede, Tsumugi, Gonta and Kaito. I think it would be good if you guys explained what the Joy of Service meant to you.

 **Talk dirty to me** : that’s simple. The one word is subservience. I give myself entirely 2 the task, putting it above mu own self.

 **Talk dirty to me** : my*

 **Talk dirty to me** : the work is above me. It is the most important thing in the world, so off course it would feel good to do it.

 **do you have a minute to talk about Atua** : Miu truly is the Ultimate Bottom.

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** oh, wow...

 **Talk dirty to me** : I’m not even mad, since that’s pretty much true.

 **Service with a smile** : That was elegantly put, Miu. Now it’s your turn Kaede.

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** Okay. Let’s see, how should I put it...?

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** I guess I just like to help people, to see them smile. Doing house work and similar stuff may not seem like much, but everyone would be happier to live in a place that’s cleaner, to eat food that’s tastier, to sleep more comfortably...

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** Sometimes the smallest things are the most important ones.

 **Onee-san Spirit** : … I’m gonna cry. That was so beautiful...!

 **part-time performer, full-time mage** : Making people smile is somethin I can get behind. I did not do well on the made training, but I understand how u feel.

 **Service with a smile** : Beautifully expressed, Kaede. Now it’s Tsumugi’s turn.

 **my plain is late** : Well, for me things are a bit similar to Kaede. I also like to see people happy, but perhaps even more important is the... I guess “scene” is the best way to put it.

 **my plain is late** : I want the people I’m serving to be able to act out their roles in the best possible way, and making everything perfect is a prerequisite for it. You can’t have amazing scenes when things are dirty.

 **Humanity is Beautiful** : Hm. So you wish for humanity to shine brightly, except that you are more concerned about their subjective “stories”, instead of them as individuals. That is an interesting way to see it.

 **my plain is late** : I guess that’s a good way to put it.

 **Service with a smile** : I believe that explains a lot about your behavior. Regardless, it’s time for Gonta himself to talk.

 **ladybugs and gentleman** : Ah, how does Gonta say it... Gonta always wanted to be a gentleman, and a real gentleman is kind and helpful. So being able to serve other people is a very gentlemanly thing to do. Kirumi also taught Gonta all sorts of gentleman skills.

 **Talk dirty to me** : Wow, here comes Gonta once again. I can’t really add anything to that.

 **Service with a smile** : Straightforward but powerful. Finally, it’s time for Kaito’s turn.

 **Luminary of the Cyberspace:** That’s easy. I need to help my sidekicks, to guarantee that they will reach their full potential! That is the true meaning of supporting people!

 **I never said it was a panda** : So, Kaito even calls his masters sidekicks? I guess I should feel honored, then.

 **Service with a smile** : Despite your annoying tendency to forget about subservience, I can not complain about your will to improve your masters.

 **Service with a smile** : Miu’s specialty was a maid was her extreme skill at every single basic task, Kaede’s was her understanding of her masters and ability to make them happier, Tsumugi’s was her ability to give the limelight to others, Gonta’s was his concern and helpfulness, while Kaito’s was his will to drive his masters to achieve more and more.

 **Service with a smile** : I’d say that all of them are skilled enough to be worthy of the Ultimate Maid title, or Ultimate Butler, as the case may be.

 **aiming for a law degree** **:** Nice. Since we have finished with Kirumi, I shall decide the next one. And it will be... Himiko.

 **part-time performer, full-time mage** : Okay. I guess it is time for me to show off my talent.

 **Talk dirty to me** : But wasn't 'showing off' my talent:)?

 **Humanity is Beautiful** : Hardly. While your enthusiasm is good, you are too impatient for the subtleties of the art of strip.

 **Onee-san Spirit** : Kirumi could teach you a thing or two about that.

 **part-time performer, full-time mage** : Not what I meant. The talent of a mage is based upon simple things. You can make anything wonderful if you use magic, and all the preparations and work necessary to reach that point is the true challenge of that.

 **part-time performer, full-time mage** : I'd say that the people who did best in being able to create those wonders were Tsumugi, Rantaro, Miu, Kokichi and surprisingly enough, Ryoma.

 **part-time performer, full-time mage** : Let's go in order. Tsumugi, you first.

 **my plain is late** : And of course Himiko does things as lazily as possible. But well... If I were to explain my affinity for feats of magic. I guess I would have to point towards my feelings for the concept of plainness.

 **my plain is late** : And of course Himiko does things as lazily as possible. But well... If I were to explain my affinity for feats of magic. I guess I would have to point towards my feelings for the concept of plainness. As you might have guessed, I consider myself a very plain girl.

 **my plain is late** : However, I don't mean that in a negative manner. The plain and simple can contain all sorts of wondrous and amazing things. My specialty as a mage consists of using my plainness as a cover to work out my magics. Having attention to detail and being meticulous also helps.

 **Luminary of the Cyberspace:** Does that mean it is the same for Himiko, and the whole laziness thing is just a cover to hide the fact that she works extremely hard?

 **part-time performer, full-time mage** : Nyeh?

 **not a womanizer** : I guess we'll never know... Well, it's my turn now.

 **not a womanizer** : For me, magic is all about the unexpected. Being able to surprise people by doing things they'd never expect, things they wouldn't even believe to be possible... That appeals to me.

 **not a womanizer** : My skills have to do with seeing things from a different perspective, and being willing to take advantage of that for my shows.

 **part-time performer, full-time mage** : Unexpected things sure help out a lot in magic. Miu, your turn.

 **Talk dirty to me** : It's me again, bitches and dogs! Magic is also simple for me. It's all about showing off, making everyone focus on me! With this they get distracted enough for me to blow their minds! I have to handle many of them at once, but that just makes things more exciting!

 **Talk dirty to me** : My main skills are my winning personality, and all the effort I'm willing to put in.

 **Onee-san Spirit** : Miu is certainly a hard person to ignore.

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : Okay. Now it's Ryoma's turn.

 **Long way 2go** : Nope. You're not going to get the highlight spot so easily, Kokichi. Start talking.

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : Damn, busted. Okay, time to talk...

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : For me, magic is all about lies. Those lies are used for everything, from distracting people to showing the real worth of something. The best lies are those that even the people fooled wish to believe in.

 **I never said it was a panda** : Just as I expected from Kokichi.

 **Luminary of the Cyberspace:** Indeed. That was pretty predictable.

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : Hey! You're hurting my feelings... 'crying emoji'.

 **Long way 2go** : I suppose I should be the one to finish things off this time.

 **Long way 2go** : As you might know. I'm not into the whole “wonder” or “smiles” thing. However, I became interested in learning magic because of all those tricks that involved things like being shot at by bullets. I just felt a deep personal connection to those sorts of things, and so decided to become a magician specialized in death-defying feats.

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** …

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** Himiko. Do you have any comments about Ryoma's disturbing declaration?

 **part-time performer, full-time mage** : The border between life and death is one of the greatest wonders in the world. Performances that exploit the mentality existing in between life and death can thus be incredibly wondrous. Also Ryoma, I taught you to be a mage, not a magician, get it right.

 **Long way 2go** : Oh, yeah, I almost forgot.

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** …

 **I never said it was a panda** : It wasn't really unexpected. I mean, a lot of Himiko's performances include death-defying feats, remember?

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** As long as you guys are happy with it, I guess... Then, who will be the next?

 **aiming for a law degree** **:** Maki, you're up.

 **Luminary of the Cyberspace:** Oh, I was looking forward to that!

 **If my glare could kill...** : What do you mean by that?

 **Luminary of the Cyberspace:** :)

 **If my glare could kill...** : Ah, never mind. I guess its my turn to explain about my talent. Since I only reawakened to the talent of Child Caregiver after the Ultimate Talent project was done, it was not included, so I'll only speak about the assassin talent.

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** I think we should do another of those projects. A smaller one, to include Maki's second talent, and have Korekiyo's sister be a part of everything. But that's for later, you can keep going, Maki.

 **If my glare could kill...** : Thank you. Now, where do I begin... I guess if one were to ask what is the meaning of the talent of assassination, my answer would be “the moment”. An assassin doesn't fight, even though they can. Their role is to explode with power for a single moment, and that is the moment of death.

 **If my glare could kill...** : I don't have any sort of natural talent related to it, but I trained more than anyone else to be able to reach this point, so I'd say my talent as an assassin is “working hard”. About the ones who did best in the assassin role... Shuuichi, Tsumugi, Korekiyo, Tenko and Himiko.

 **Luminary of the Cyberspace:** Does Tsumugi have every talent? Because this is already three out of three, and I know for a fact she did well is astronaut training too.

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : Hey, Spoilers!

 **Humanity is Beautiful** **:** Just a coincidence. Considering that everyone is mentioning 5 people, the odds that a single person would be mentioned all three times is about 1/9. Not that strange.

 **If my glare could kill...** : For a change of pace, why don't we go in reverse order this time. Himiko, you're up.

 **part-time performer, full-time mage** : Nyeh? Why are u putting me on the spot right now? Ahhh, I guess I'll talk.

 **part-time performer, full-time mage** : When you really think about it, an assassination is a bit like a magic spell. You prepare, you manage the surrounding eyes, and you settle everything in a moment.

 **part-time performer, full-time mage** : Of course, the main difference is that assassination isn't done with the purpose of bringing smiles to people. So, despite having the necessary skill, I don't really see myself being an assassin.

 **If my glare could kill...** : I feel exactly the same way.

 **Luminary of the Cyberspace:** Don't worry, Maki Roll. We already promised you, remember? After we get out of here, we'll make sure you don't have to kill anyone anymore.

 **Long way 2go** : Unless you want to.

 **If my glare could kill...** : Thanks, guys. Also, it's time for Tenko to talk.

 **degenerate female:** my aikido skills are based upon heavy training, as well as a combination of strength and finesse. It wasn't that difficult to apply that for the art of assassination. I was always aware of how easy it would be to kill someone by accident, so I just needed to change my mentality a bit to do it on purpose.

 **degenerate female:** Of course, I would also rather not need to kill anyone. I would do it if it was necessary, but it would be better if things never reached that point. For me, assassination is the last possible measure when everything else fails. It is important, but rare.

 **If my glare could kill...** : Despite my dislike for how I obtained this talent, I have to side with Tenko on saying that it is reassuring to have access to such an extreme option.

 **Humanity is Beautiful** **:** Guess it's my turn to speak, then. The essence of assassination for me is based around an understanding of humanity. Humans have tons of contradictory emotions and desires, including the desire to die. Allowing that desire to come to the fore, so that my targets would surrender to death would be my goal as an assassin.

 **Humanity is Beautiful** **:** Of course, that means I wouldn't actually be able to act as an assassin, as receiving something from killing people or simply being ordered to would be a stain in the purity of the act.

 **Luminary of the Cyberspace:** You are really principled in the weirdest of ways.

 **If my glare could kill...** : I don't have the same philosophical view as Korekiyo, so I can't comment on it. However, he is very hardworking and managed to improve his skills to the level of perfection. His knife handling is exquisite.

 **If my glare could kill...** : And I guess that is all. Tsumugi, your turn.

 **my plain is late** : I'd say my feelings towards the talent of assassination are similar to what I have towards the art of magic. I'm very plain, so I can stay unnoticed until the decisive moment, using my plainness to conceal my power.

 **my plain is late** : And by that I mean I managed to reach amazing levels of strength that I can use for great effect.

 **If my glare could kill...** : Indeed. Different from me, who focused on speed and power equally, Tsumugi decided to specialize in power. She is strong enough to kill without needing any weapons. If she gets a hand on your throat, you're already dead.

 **Luminary of the Cyberspace:** Hey, guys. I'm in the same room as Miu, and she's already breathing heavily. Now is not the time for distractions, so could you keep it down a bit?

 **If my glare could kill...** : Well, that's pretty much it. In case you wanted to know, both Tenko and Korekiyo specialized in speed, while Himiko specialized in strength and Shuuichi is more balanced.

 **ladybugs and gentleman** : Really? Himiko is strong even though she is so tiny?

 **If my glare could kill...** : Compared to you, everyone else is tiny. But the thing is that strength training for assassins is not about muscles, but technique. With the right technique, you can exert a lot of power without needing to use any muscle strength.

 **Talk dirty to me** : 'Compared to you, everyone else is tiny.' That's what she said!

 **Talk dirty to me** : And by she I mean me, of course :).

 **If my glare could kill...** : … Anyway. It's Shuuichi's turn.

 **I never said it was a panda** : Well, I guess in terms of assassin abilities, I should be closest to Maki. Restraining myself to explode in a single moment isn't a problem considering how restrained I am naturally. And choosing the perfect moment is a good way to use my observation skills.

 **I never said it was a panda** : As for the philosophical aspects of assassination, I don't have many thoughts about it. I only consider things in terms of tasks.

 **If my glare could kill...** : Shuuichi mirrors the typical point of view of an average assassin, as far as there is such a thing, anyway. Killing people is just a job like any other, not being much different from things done by policemen or soldiers.

 **If my glare could kill...** : And that is all. Keebo, would you please?

 **aiming for a law degree** **:** Ah, looks like it's time for Kokichi.

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : Yay! My turn has arrived. Let's see, how can I explain my talent...?

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : For a leader, the most important thing are the subjects. You must understand and care for them, but that does not mean coddling them. It is needed to take the long view and make sacrifices in order to be a good leader.

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : I'd say my skills are all about understanding people and long-term planning. I'd rather not have a lot of responsibility, but I won't disappoint the people who believe in me.

 **aiming for a law degree** **:** Amazing. Kokichi has actually spoken seriously and not told a single lie in three whole paragraphs.

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : I have to keep you guys guessing somehow, don't I? Anyway, that's pretty much it. Also, instead of simply announcing my picks all at once, I'll keep the suspense going for as long as I can. The first person I have to mention is Kirumi. Because we all knew she would be one of them, so we might as well get that out of the way.

 **Service with a smile** : Well, I guess you all know about my sidejob as prime-minister. But I think my skills in that are just an extension of my ideal as a maid. For me, being the prime-minister just means serving the whole country.

 **Service with a smile** : Organization, communication, setting an example, looking for the root of the problem... All those things that are simply the basics that I take to the most perfect extent possible.

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : I feel a deep pain in my heart just from reading this. This way of doing things is very different from my own, but I can't deny that it works.

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : Now, the next Commander to talk is...

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : …

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : …

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : …

 **degenerate female:** I can't handle the suspense!

 **degenerate female:** 'Jumps out of a window'

 **my plain is late** : Kokichi, can you get on with it? That was the third floor.

 **part-time performer, full-time mage** : Is Tenko okay?

 **my plain is late** : She's okay but she died.

 **part-time performer, full-time mage** : So my magic is going to be needed, then.

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : …

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : Kaede.

 **my plain is late** : Honestly, that one was also really obvious.

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** Ah, shucks... It's nice that you think of me like that.

 **Long way 2go** : Did you really just say “Ah, shucks”, like... for real?

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** Anyway, I'm supposed to talk about the way I relate to the Supreme Leader talent, right?

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** I guess you could say that I'm all about making friends. I like to get to know people, but I am also what some people would call pushy.

 **I never said it was a panda** : No shame. Some of us like that.

 **Service with a smile** : Indeed.

 **Talk dirty to me** : Same.

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** So, essentially, I'd say that my skills in leadership come from my skills in making friends. I want the best for my friends and they know it, so it's easier to get them to follow my orders.

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** From there, it's just a question of allowing them to come up with ideas and such, because having help always improves things, and I don't know everything. So instead of me commanding everyone, it's more like everyone is working together.

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** … But I still like it when people listen to me.

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : Kaede's way of doing things is more similar to mine than Kirumi's was. Being able to cede part of your power is an important thing for any leader.

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : Anyway, next.

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : It's Kaito.

 **Talk dirty to me** : Seriously, Kaito?

 **Luminary of the Cyberspace:** Hey! What do you mean by that?

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : I know. I was surprised too, but Kaito completely exceed my expectations during training.

 **Luminary of the Cyberspace:** You guys... Whatever, I'll just explain myself.

 **Luminary of the Cyberspace:** Well, you know how I am with making sidekicks like Shuuichi and Maki.

 **Luminary of the Cyberspace:** I'd say that my type of leadership is pretty similar to Kaede's. My sidekicks are also my friends, but I have a big emphasis on helping my sidekicks achieve their full potential.

 **Luminary of the Cyberspace:** I am very good at helping people achieve their true potential.

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : I can't really argue with that. Kaito just has that personality that makes people want to do better.

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : It's actually pretty annoying. Now, the fourth person I wanted to call is...

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : Keebo.

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : Which really makes me nervous about the possibility of a future robot uprising.

 **aiming for a law degree** **:** Humans have done countless uprisings over the ages. It's only fair that robots get the chance too.

 **aiming for a law degree** **:** But don't worry guys. I'll make sure you are spared if that does happen.

 **Luminary of the Cyberspace:** I, for one, welcome our new robot overlords.

 **Service with a smile** : As long as their rule is for the good of all, I wouldn't mind serving them either.

 **do you have a minute to talk about Atua** : I'll have to convert them to the ways of Atua, but otherwise I have no problem with it either.

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : I guess that's the general opinion, then. Okay, Keebo, show what you've got.

 **aiming for a law degree** **:** My specialty as a supreme commander is rights. I am very sensitive about rights' issues, and so I can make allies by understanding the rights each group of people would want.

 **aiming for a law degree** **:** This world is broken. There are issues of rights in every country and in every segment of society. The search for a better world is a powerful driving force that can make any person into a leader with power over the whole world.

 **aiming for a law degree** **:** That's my vision of leadership.

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : That was so beautiful! Keebo, at this moment, you are the best one in my eyes. No lies or anything.

 **aiming for a law degree** **:** Thanks I guess.

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : Now, I know that it's going to be hard to follow up on such magnificent words, but it's time for the last person to talk.

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : Angie. It's your show now.

 **do you have a minute to talk about Atua** : Atua had already told me that was going to happen, so I was thinking about what to say.

 **do you have a minute to talk about Atua** : Angie is of the opinion that she doesn't really like the talent of Supreme Commander that much.

 **do you have a minute to talk about Atua** : I already have enough trouble with people looking at me and only seeing Atua, and even though that makes it easy to give orders to people, I would prefer that more people saw Angie as Angie, like you guys do.

 **part-time performer, full-time mage** : Ah... That's such a sweet way of looking at things...! Don't worry Angie, none of us are going to let you feel lonely anymore.

 **do you have a minute to talk about Atua** : Thanks <3! But anyway, even though I don't like this talent, I have to admit that it works. In my opinion, that's because there are a lot of very lazy people in the world, so if there's a way to not need to make your own decisions, they take it.

 **do you have a minute to talk about Atua** : It's just a question of whether you can make them believe your decisions won't harm them.

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : That's a very cinical and completely correct way of looking at things.

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : Does anyone have any extra comments?

 **Talk dirty to me** : I'm surprised that Tsumugi wasn't one of the group.

 **my plain is late** : I prefer to watch and support things from the shadows.

 **Talk dirty to me** : 'I prefer to watch'

 **Talk dirty to me** : Tsumugi confirmed as voyeur, everyone.

 **Talk dirty to me** : Why did you never tell me about it?

 **my plain is late** : Miu, I've kinda been stressed out lately because of a lack of progress on my projects. So I hope you think pretty hard about what you're saying now.

 **Talk dirty to me** : Oh, stressed...? I can help with that <3\. Just say the word and I'll be ready any time.

 **my plain is late** : …

 **my plain is late** : In that case...

 **Luminary of the Cyberspace:** HOLY FUCK!

 **aiming for a law degree** **:** What happened, is everything alright?

 **Luminary of the Cyberspace:** Tsumugi just burst through the window like the goddamn Terminator, neck-lifted Miu and carried her away while running... I, I don’t know how else to react to that.

 **If my glare could kill...** : It seems like she’s been keeping up with her assassin training. Good.

 **Service with a smile** : It’s not like I think Tsumugi will hurt Miu, but is anyone keeping track of what she’s doing?

 **I never said it was a panda** : Tsumugi has brought Miu to the gym. I’m monitoring the situation.

 **I never said it was a panda** : … WELL.

 **my plain is late** : Ahhh. I’m feeling much better now.

 **I never said it was a panda** : Tsumugi just used the Yashamaru-style bondage technique on Miu. With predictable results.

 **Humanity is Beautiful** : … That’s the technique inspired by that Basilisk character, isn’t it? And to think I didn’t take you seriously the first time you mentioned trying to reproduce abilities from anime...

 **Service with a smile** : I just went in the gym and I have to thank Tsumugi for stringing Miu above the pool and avoiding making a mess.

 **Onee-san Spirit** : I hope you realize this is going to do the opposite of dissuading Miu.

 **my plain is late** : Meh. I wasn’t really that annoyed about that. I was just feeling prety stressed, and that was a nice way to relieve some tension.

 **part-time performer, full-time mage** : Well, if Miu is the ultimate bottom, then I guess Tsumugi is the ultimate top.

 **part-time performer, full-time mage** : But in that case, who’s the ultimate switch who's good at both?

 **Viva la Revolucion!** : Kaede.

 **do you have a minute to talk about Atua** : Kaede.

 **do you have a minute to talk about Atua** : Dammit, I got Maki’d by Kokichi.

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** And I’m proud of it, too!

 **Atlas with a Skirt:** But you’re also pretty good at it, Angie  <3.

 **ladybugs and gentleman** : Ahh... Gonta wanted to keep going with the discussion, but should we first wait for Miu to recover?

 **my plain is late** : No need, I tied the phone to her hand, so she should be able to type even tied up there.

 **my plain is late** : As soon as she recovers from all those orgasms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I'm doing that. Most of the holders of alternate talents a based upon Talentswap fanfics.
> 
> Also, this story gets ever closer to becoming M-rated.


End file.
